60 Minutes in Heaven
by Adele Varens
Summary: Edward is taking care of Bella in every way she can imagine. Or is he? Nothing like a little pampering... Lemon AH/OOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its related characters or story elements. I have simply twisted them to my own uses. **

**

* * *

**

I was naked and ready. The blankets and sheets around me were soft and cozy, and I breathed deeply, letting go of yet another day's drama. I was slightly impatient for his arrival, for the first touch of his hands on my skin.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly through the door.

"Yes Edward," I answered, my voice wavering slightly in anticipation. I heard him enter, but I couldn't see him; I was laying face down per his instructions. The lights in the room were dim, and a lone candle flickered in the corner. I closed my eyes as I felt him approach. I felt the blankets lift and pull away, exposing my back to the cooler air, all the way to the slope of my behind. He bent over me, and I braced myself for contact.

"Tell me if anything doesn't feel good," he told me in a low voice. "If you want it harder, or softer, or if anything hurts."

"Mmm-hmmm."

A heartbeat, and then he was there. His strong hands slid gently up and down my back, stimulating my nerves and muscles. His fingers wrapped themselves over my shoulders and began to knead rhythmically. I let out an involuntary groan. My brain, usually so busy and uncontrollable, suddenly quieted. Thoughts and ideas passed through at a leisurely pace, giving me time to process them fully. My imagination wandered, and I visualized myself on a tropical beach, palm trees swaying above me, turquoise waters lapping at the nearby shoreline, and Edward, leaning over me, taking care of my every need, and working my body into a state of bliss.

I tried to focus on every movement of Edward's hands on me, every shift of his body, but I could no longer focus properly. Time became irrelevant. When his fingers brushed gently by my breasts, I shuddered. When they reached my bum, I could feel my body react to his proximity. When they trailed up and down my thighs, I nearly whimpered with need.

When he finally permitted me to turn over and face him, I spread myself open, inviting him in, but he teased me instead, running his hands through my hair, touching my face, working down toward my chest. He passed lightly over my breasts, barely making contact. His face hovered above mine, and I wanted to tangle myself in the bronze locks that dangled over his brow. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift again, allowing the pleasure to overtake me.

_Please, Edward,_ I begged silently. Time was flying by; if he didn't act soon, we would miss our chance.

My eyes flew open.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," Edward murmured. His face dipped closer to mine. What started out as a slow, gentle meeting gradually grew into a deep, intense collision of lips and tongues. The hands that had been driving me crazy for nearly an hour were now kneading my breasts, toying with the hardening peaks of my nipples. Edward's body shifted and he straddled me, his weight a delicious pressure. He pulled his lips from mine and trailed wet heat along my jaw. I had no recollection of his clothes coming off, but he was suddenly naked. His body was glorious, so muscular and warm and smooth against my skin.

"Feels so good," I moaned.

"I can make you feel even more amazing," he crooned in my ear as he slid between my legs and pushed inside. I sucked in a deep breath as my body adjusted to him. My toes curled and my fingers lost themselves in the bronze as he began to move, rocking slowly in and out, in and out, then hovering before plunging deep, making me cry out in joy. Edward increased his pace, and soon all I could do was hang on for dear life as he carried me to paradise. His strong, talented fingers slid between us and began to work my most sensitive places in the same way he had manipulated the rest of my body into delicious bliss. I could still hear the waves lapping nearby, and the cooling breezes that blew the palms above us tickled my flesh, creating a wonderful contrast to the heat of our bodies' friction.

"Edward," I whispered as I neared the peak of ecstasy. I was teetering on the brink, about to fall over.

"Bella," Edward called, his voice strangely far away. I opened my eyes, expecting to see his own beautiful sea-green ones before me, but he wasn't there. I lifted my head and squinted into the dim light cast by the candle. The waves and palm trees were gone. After a moment I registered Edward standing by my feet, his clothes in place, his hair unruffled.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Mrs. Black," he said. "Our time is up."

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back to the table. I slowly remembered the massage gift certificate my husband, Jacob, had given me for our anniversary.

"Oh, right," I said. "Thank you, Edward."

"I'll just wait outside while you dress," he said as he reached for the doorknob. Then he looked back at me over his shoulder, his lips lifted in a satisfied smirk.

"Thank _you,_ Bella," he said seductively. "It was _my pleasure,_ I assure you."

My jaw dropped in mortification as he disappeared into the hall.


End file.
